Volver al laberinto del tiempo
by Nekotama96
Summary: El la engaño y quiere reparar sus errores. Hara todo lo posible hasta regresar en el tiempo por ella. Las segundas opurtunidades no se repiten asi que la aprovechara y hara todo lo posible. Karma x Nagisa fem. (Nagisa fem)
1. Chapter 1

**La serie original no me pertenece asi como sus personajes. Gracias por leer espero la disfruten.**

 **Volver al laberinto del tiempo**

 **Capítulo 1: El viaje**

En un hotel de 5 estrellas se hospedan un hombre casado y su amante los cuales no esperaban una sorpresa.

-Karma tocan la puerta abre por favor en lo que me visto- dice una mujer de cabello negro lacio, tez blanca y sobre todo un cuerpo bien formado

-Si Minami ¿será el servicio a la habitación?- dice mientras se abrocha el pantalón y se pone una camisa simple

El hombre pelirrojo se encamina hacia la puerta y la abre sin siquiera asomarse por la mirilla. Para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida.

-Karma entonces si eran ciertos los rumores de tu amante- dice una peli-azul con lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas

-Nagisa no es lo que piensas- dice el pelirrojo en defensa

-¿No es lo que pienso?, entonces mientras yo creía tus absurdas mentiras de que ibas a conferencias o salías de casa por trabajo era porque te revolcabas con una zorra-

-Nagisa yo…-

-No Karma quiero el divorcio y la tutela de mi hijo hasta la vista Karma la persona que ame- dice aquella peli-azul mientras se aleja de su esposo

-Así que ahora estas soltero Karma-

-Cállate es mi culpa he perdido a mi familia por un simple deseo lujurioso- se mete a la habitación

-Bueno ahora estas libre así que llámame cariño- se aleja la mujer riéndose

-No lo entiendes- recuerda todos los momentos que paso con Nagisa su esposa, cuando le propuso matrimonio, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, el día en que ambos lograron sus metas y trabajos. Empieza a llorar pensando que perdió todo por un simple deseo de lujuria, por no controlar sus instintos carnales por haber caído en la trampa de esa mujer que lo sedujo con unas simples palabras "seré tuya Karma te daré los mejores placeres".

El solo quería regresar el tiempo para arreglar todo y evitar todo esto. Pero él sabía que era imposible.

-No es imposible volver al pasado Karma-san- dice una niña que vestía un traje de hada y tenía el cabello dorado

-Eh ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que te dije no es imposible te puede conceder ese deseo si es lo que tu deseas-

-¿Quién eres?, y ¿a qué te refieres con conceder mi deseo?-

-Lamento no presentarme soy Temps y soy una hada del tiempo y estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo de regresar atrás en el tiempo-

-¿Por qué lo harías?, suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad-

-Muy simple porque no quiero ver sufrir a Nagisa-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ella me ayudo hace mucho tiempo así que le quiero regresar el favor-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-La razón es muy simple ella te ama y te seguirá amando conforme más avance el tiempo ¿así que aceptes regresar al pasado?-

-Está bien-

-Decide que día quieres regresar-

-El día en que entre a trabajar como burócrata el día en que le propuse matrimonio a Nagisa-

-Está bien suerte Karma Akabane las segundas oportunidades son raras no las desperdicies-

En ese momento la habitación del hotel se torna en un negro total para después aparecer en un departamento sencillo. En donde nuestro protagonista estaba acostado en su cama para después levantarse y ver su habitación.

-Si regrese al pasado- ve la fecha en su celular –Arreglare todo Nagisa no permitiré que estemos separados otra vez por mis errores-

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertence todo a sus derechos de autor. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo 2: Confesión**

Me levante de esa cama, sin esperar demasiado tiempo recordé lo que paso en este. Si no mal me equivoco estaría entrando a las oficinas para empezar mi día como burócrata, después le hablaría a Nagisa para reunirnos donde me declare por primera vez en aquel salón de clases donde compartimos todos nuestro recuerdos. Ahí le pediría matrimonio. Pero sobre todo no debía repetir los errores que alejaron de mi lado a Nagisa por mi culpa. Después de desayunar tome mi celular y le marque a Nagisa.

-Buenos días Nagisa-

-Buenos días karma-

-hoy Nagisa ¿estas libre?-

-Si Karma ¿por?-

-Nos podríamos reunir en el salón de clases-

-Por supuesto- le responde animada

-gracias te espero a las 7:00 pm-

-Ok hay te veré-

Salí de mi departamento después de iniciar la universidad empecé a vivir independientemente. Fui al estacionamiento saque mi auto no era nuevo pero no era tan viejo cuando inicie como burócrata recuerdo que compre uno del año nuevo. El cual me ayudo a pagarlo Nagisa. Llegue a las oficinas y me encontró con Terasaka. Cuando me lo encontré le hice una broma que no le pareció y dejo de hablarme por 6 días. Esta vez no se la voy a hacer aunque quiera.

-Buenos días Terasaka-kun-

-Buenos días Karma ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan amigable?-

-Nada más hoy amanecí con un buen humor Terasaka-

-Ok, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nagisa?-

-Bien hoy le pienso pedir matrimonio-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio-

-Suerte amigo-

-Gracias-

-¿Y el anillo?-

-Lo tengo en la casa-

-Espero que te acepte pero conociéndola ella es perfecta para ti-

-Gracias yo también te apoyare cunado te confieses a la secretaria del jefe-

-Tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Nada se me escapa por eso soy tu amigo suerte-

-Gracias hoy estas raro-

-Tomare eso como un cumplido-

Después de esa emotiva plática me dirigí a mi despacho donde ya tenía trabajo a pesar de ser mi primer día. Entre tantos papeles y archivos de la computadora perdí la noción del tiempo cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las 6:10 ya había acabado mi turno salí de la oficina. Me dirigí a mi departamento, me puse un saco negro, me quite la corbata negra. Tome el anillo era de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro. Tome el coche en dirección a la montaña donde Nagisa ya me esperaba.

-Hola Nagisa-chan- le tape sus ojos con mis manos –Adivina ¿Quién es?-

-Karma siempre te reconocería- me lo dijo con esa sonrisa que amaba más que todo

-Te tengo una sorpresa Nagisa- me arrodille frente a ella gracias a eso pude apreciar su ropa un vestido azul que le hacía resaltar sus ojos y un par de zapatos blancos con tacón

-¿Cuál es Karma?-

-Te amo ¿te casarías conmigo?-

-Karma por supuesto me casaría contigo- pude ver como brotaban lágrimas de esos ojos azules que me cautivaron

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado lo prometo-

-Gracias Karma-

No volveré a repetir los errores del pasado esta vez no me dejare seducir más que por ti mi amada Nagisa y la única que mujer puede ser mía.

Bajo la luna de la anochecer una promesa de amor fue sellada "siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar nada".


	3. Chapter 3

**El anime no me pertenece. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo 3: Boda**

Han pasado 2 meses desde mi preposición. Los preparativos para la boda van bien ya quiero ver a Nagisa otra vez con ese vestido blanco con el cual me acepto. En la boda que tuve Nagisa estaba muy feliz hasta me pregunto acerca de tener hijos esa vez yo le respondí que todavía era muy pronto y ella mostro una sonrisa triste. Esta vez le diré que todos los que quiera claro en sentido metafórico.

-Hola Karma-

-Hola Sauri ya tienes los papeles para la reunión-

-Si aquí están- se los da en la mano

-Gracias-

Hoy tenía una importante reunión en el pasado me avergonzaron por ser apenas un novato pero ellos tenían razón. Si no equilibras las cosas muchas pueden resultar mal.

Acabe la reunión con puntos buenos para mí. Eso es bueno y excelente si también modifica algunas cosas puede afectar el desarrollo del futuro así que no debo hacer tanto movimientos.

-Karma hola-

-Hola Nagisa ¿Dónde estás?-

-En la escuela-

-Voy por ti-

-Gracias- se corta la llamada

Salí del edificio y fui directo al auto. Me dirigí a la escuela donde trabajaba Nagisa. Y ahí estaba ella con un saco gris, una falda corta negra, unos tacones negros y su bolso donde guardaba todos sus papeles de sus alumnos. Alzo la vista, vio el auto estacionado y se metió sin dudar.

-Karma ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Bien muy pronto viviremos juntos- la toma del mentón y le da un beso en los labios

-Karma avísame antes- se sonroja

-Vale te tengo que mostrar algo- enciende el auto

-¿Qué es?-

-Es una sorpresa-

-De acuerdo-

La dirigí hacia una zona residencial, en cuanto llegamos le dije que bajara y ella me obedeció sin dudar.

-Mira Nagisa nuestro futuro hogar- la abrece por la espalda

-Karma esto es fantástico- empieza a llorar por la felicidad

-Es nuestra casa-

-Si Karma-

Desde aquel día ha pasado una semana hoy es la boda estoy igual de nervioso que en el pasado. Todos los amigos de la preparatoria vinieron hoy ninguno falto. Karasuma-sensei e Irina-sensei también vinieron. La madre de Nagisa no se presentó pues ella jamás acepto nuestra relación pero su padre sí. Respecto a mis padres ellos desde el primer día que les dije y se las presente la trataron como parte de la familia.

Ya está todo listo hay viene Nagisa con ese vestido blanco, ese velo que cubre toda su cara y el ramo de rosa blancas todo en ella es perfecto. Ella es escoltada por su padre.

-Karma cuídala hazla feliz-

-Lo hare suegro-

-Gracias- me dio su mano pequeña que siento que si no la protejo ella se ira de mi lado

Juntos nos dirigimos al altar donde uniríamos nuestras vidas y almas en santo matrimonio. El padre inicio con las palabras que se dicen hasta que nos dijo.

-Karma Akabane ¿aceptas a Nagisa Shiota como tú esposa en la pobreza y en la enfermedad?-

-Acepto-

-Nagisa Shiota ¿Aceptas a Karma Akabane como tu esposo en la pobreza y en la enfermedad?-

-Acepto-

-Los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia-

En cuanto dijo eso eleve el velo, y ahí estaba ella sus ojos azules y su sonrisa sin esperar le di un beso con cariño y amor ella es la persona con la cual pasare mi vida.

La iglesia fue adornada de aplausos diversos, junto con flores que lanzaban en honor a los recién casados.

-Nagisa siempre te amare-

-Yo también Karma-

Juro que no romperé esa promesa por nada. No puedo repetir esos errores otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**La serie ansatsu kyoushitsu no me pertenece, todo a sus derechos de autor. Gracias por leer**

 **Capítulo 4: Una verdad**

"La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio."

Autor: Cicerón

-Nagisa buenos días- la abraza en la cama

-Buenos días Karma- corresponde al abrazo y le da un pequeño en un sus labios

Se pone de pie y camina enrollando una sábana en su cuerpo. Va hacia el baño para poder bañarse.

-Nagisa ¿quieres mi ayuda para bañarte?-

-No Karma- cierra la puerta

La boda acabo bien. Todos participaron y felicitaron a Nagisa. Ella por su parte su sonrisa adornaba a todos pero en especial a mí. Si temps no hubiera aparecido ese día yo no sabría cómo regresar con Nagisa ¿Pero de que conoce Nagisa a Temps? Ella dijo que la ayudo y no la quería ver triste ¿Pero porque?

-Karma te ¿sientes bien?-

-Si Nagisa ¿por?-

-Te estuve llamando por más cinco minutos y no contestabas-

-Lo siento Nagisa- le da un beso en la frente logrando que Nagisa se sonroje –Nagisa conoces a una chica llamada Temps-

-Si ella era una chica muy comprensiva a pesar de los problemas de su familia ella siempre ocultaba su tristeza. Ella definitivamente era muy buena-

-¿Era?-

-Si Karma ella murió hace 2 años-

-Lo siento te hice recordar algo malo-

-No porque siempre estará en mi corazón-

-¿Tú la ayudaste?-

-Mi ayuda fue muy poca solo la escuchaba y le mostraba una sonrisa sincera ella mostraba una sonrisa verdadera-

-Ya veo gracias-

-No entonces a ¿Dónde vamos?-

-A visitar la plaza-

-Ok-

Temps ahora sé que tu solo querías ver a la persona que te ayudo sonreír. No cometeré los errores del pasado Temps.

Pensamientos de Nagisa:

Lo siento no quiero mentirte Temps ella es una hada ella solo la puedo escuchar yo. ¿No es cierto Temps? No puedo decirte la verdad Karma lo siento.

Contnuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**El anime no me pertenece. Gracias por leer.**

 **Capítulo 5: Un descuido que no debe hacerse publico**

La luna de miel acabo, su nuevo hogar ya estaba habitado por sonrisas risueñas y ojos de cariño.

-Nagisa hoy descansas-

-Si Karma hoy no hay clases-

-Ok llego tarde- le da un beso en los labios haciendo que Nagisa se sonroje

-Adiós Karma-

Salí de la casa hoy se supone que hay una reunión con otros burócratas. Pero no tengo ganas de ir pues ahí cometí un error que no debe hacerse público. Un error que influyo en mi relación con Nagisa. Llegue a la oficina Sauri ya estaba con los papeles para que revisara y firmara.

-Karma tienes mucho trabajo-

-Ya lo sé Sauri los voy a acabar antes de que sean las 8 de la noche-

-Está bien Karma- le pone filas y filas de papeles

-Bueno a comenzar-

Inicie firmando cosas que ya sabia y un nuevo proyecto de construir una presa. Algo que beneficiara a miles de personas en un futuro cercano. Después de más de 8 horas trabajando acabe y también papeleo adelantado.

-Buen trabajo señor Karma- le da un lechita de fresa

-Gracias Sauri y tú también buen trabajo- abre la leche y se la empieza a tomar

Ve el reloj –Karma se te va a hacer tarde para tu reunión-

-No quiero ir-

-Tiene que ir- le da su abrigo y su portafolio

-¿Ya me estas corriendo Sauri?-

-Si señor Karma hasta luego- lo saca de la oficina empujándolo levemente

No quería ir pues sabía lo que iba a pasar pero lo podía evitar. Llegue en 10 minutos al lugar que estaba indicado y entre al salón de eventos. Hay estaban muchos burócratas, y Manami la mujer con la cual engañe a Nagisa.

-Hola Karma cuanto tiempo- me dijo con su sonrisa que invitaba a hacer cosas malas

-Hola Manami y adiós- la ignore toda la noche

Pero cuando acabo la reunión me beso en mi contra y ese fue un error que no debe hacerse publico.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

"Todo a sus derechos de autor. Gracias por leer".

 **Capítulo 6: Embarazo**

Nagisa lleva actuando rara desde hace días se habrá enterado lo que sucedió con Okuda. No es imposible hice que todos los medios de comunicación borraran esa imagen. Entonces ahora que lo pienso, esta época es cuando Nagisa dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada ella.

Entonces ¿Por qué no me dice? Acaso no confía en mí. No crea que sea eso.

-Nagisa ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si Karma-kun ¿Por qué?-

-No nada más es que acaso no me puedo preocupar por mi esposa-

-Karma-kun- se sonrojo era hermoso

A la mañana siguiente Nagisa se levantó de improvisto de la cama. Corrió al baño y vomito. Rápido como buen esposo que era la ayude pero me preocupa si será un embarazo o será algo peor. Le dije que sin contratiempos iríamos al hospital hoy aunque no quiera.

Y así fue la enfermera nos llevó al cuarto de hospital. Donde le hicieron preguntas y le sacaron una prueba de sangre, nada más pruebas y dijeron que los resultados estarían a la mañana siguiente.

La mañana llego, me dirigí al hospital donde la misma enfermera ya tenía los resultados me felicito.

Entonces si era positivo seria padre y Nagisa una madre excelente.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**"Gracias por leer Y lamento la tardanza"**

 **Cap. 7: Síntomas**

Después de aquella feliz noticia. Un pequeño crecía en el vientre de Nagisa una hermosa vida. Pero todo no es lo que aparenta eso pensaba Karma. Después de lo que ocurrió de Okuda-san él debía tener cuidado. No quería repetir los errores del pasado si ella temps le dio la oportunidad no debía desaprovecharla porque él amaba de verdad a Nagisa. ¿Amaba? No él la ama simplemente el perdió la llama de su amor en ese tiempo el no haría ya eso.

-Karma ¿estás bien?- dijo Nagisa preocupada

-Si solo pensaba-

-¿En qué?-

-En el trabajo nada más cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Feliz porque Karma al fin vamos a hacer una familia completa- sonrió dándole un beso en los labios de su esposo –Oye Karma me compras un helado de fresa y coco por favor- dijo haciendo ojos de cachorrito abandonado

-Está bien enseguida regreso-

\- Gracias ya que también vas me compras pastel de arándanos por favor-

-No me puedo negar a nada- salió de la casa

En otra parte:

-Me niego Okuda-san es incorrecto aunque ame a Nagisa no la quiero hacer sufrir de esa manera-

-Entonces eres un cobarde Asano –san amas a esa mujer pero no luchas-

-Ella está casada con ese imbécil aunque quiera luchar no puede deshacer una familia así, aparte ella está embarazada-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Ninguno pero ¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Dime Asano-san, ¿tu amas lo suficiente para desintegrar su matrimonio? ¿Para hacerte cargo de otro hijo? ¿Para poder ser lo suficiente?- la mujer sonrió perversamente

-Si la amo demasiado tanto que no soporto que este con otro, su sonrisa, su actitud, su vida y sobre todo su decisión de salvar a otros antes que ella es lo que amo demasiado-

-Entonces deshagamos ese matrimonio juntos-

-A la orden Okuda-san-

Regresando con Karma:

-Oye Nagisa-chan ¿No has comido lo suficiente?- pregunto al ver botes de helado en el suelo y paquetes de pasteles regados en el suelo

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo gorda?-

-No me referia a eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que te amo demasiado como para que te lastimes-

"Si te amo demasiado tanto que este se extinguirá con el peso del tiempo mi amada mi Nagisa"

Karma en 2 años.

Continuara…


End file.
